degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 119- Two Kinds of Happiness
Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is at her locker and bumps into Sadie) Sadie: Oh, sorry. Jamie: No, it was me. Sorry. Sadie: Are you okay? You seem a little under the weather. Jamie: I’m fine Sadie, I just- Sadie: You’re not fine Jamie, I’m not stupid. Jamie: Fine…it just seems like lately I’ve been letting my life control itself and things have gotten out of hand…I need to take back control. Sadie: How are you going to do that. Jamie: I have to confront people. My ex, the girl who spread a rumor about me, my best friend, everyone… Sadie: Good luck with that, but I admire you for wanting to turn your life around. Now that you have the initiative, all you need to do is carry it out. Jamie: Hopefully I can. Sadie: I know you can. Look, I know we’re not really all that friendly to one another but…you’re a good person and you only deserve the best. Jamie: Thank you Sadie…it means a lot. (Sadie smiles and walks away) Jamie: New life here I come… Sub Plot: Blake (Kat sits next to Blake in Science) Kat: Hey, what did you get on your pre-midterm in this class? Blake: You don’t wanna know, believe me. Kat: Oh god, just tell me. Blake: 17%, I just guessed on everything. Kat: Blake, that test is going to show how you do on your midterm. If you fail your midterms you have to retake the class again! Blake: Then I’ll make sure I get a D. Kat: Those are some high goals you’re setting. Listen, you’re screwing up your whole life right now. What we get on these tests tells us how far we’ll get in the real world. Blake: This is the real world. Kat: No, the real world is when you have a job and pay for taxes and have kids and pets and a mortgage. This is not the real world, Blake. If you don’t start doing better you’re going to have a really shitty time when you get there. Blake: Whatever… (Blake looks at his score and rolls his eyes) Third Plot: Moon (Moon sees Jamie’s friends talking in the lunchroom and goes over to them) Moon: Hey guys! Julia: Hi, Jamie isn’t here, sorry. Moon: I wasn’t looking for Jamie. Can I sit with you guys? Liam: Uh…sure. Moon: Cool, thanks. What were you guys talking about? Caylee: Oh just…junior drama. Trey: God knows they have a lot of it. Moon: Fun times. (Everyone stops talking and looks around awkwardly) Moon: You guys didn’t have to stop your conversation just because I’m here, you know. Julia: Yeah…but…you know. Moon: I know what? Caylee: It’s just weird for you to be hearing our problems because you could go right to Jamie and tell them all to her. Moon: You guys are her best friends, shouldn’t she already know? Liam: Jamie’s in a psycho phase right now because of what Sophie did to her so we’re trying to spare her any more stress. Moon: What did Sophie do to her? Trey: Nothing, don’t worry about it, Moon. Moon: She’s my sister, of course I’m going to worry about it. (No one speaks again) Moon: Fine, I’ll find other friends since you guys suck! (Moon walks away and rolls her eyes) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie sees Sophie talking to Abby and pulls her away) Sophie: What the hell are you doing? Jamie: We need to talk. Sophie: About? Jamie: Why did you tell Jeremy I was stalking him? Some sort of revenge? Sophie: You really think I’d sink that low? Jamie: Yes, actually I do because you’re pathetic. You’re just a freshman and you think you have everyone wrapped around your little finger. Not me. Sophie: You’re insane! Jamie: I’m insane? Sophie: Yeah, and I have this little feeling like if you don’t stay in line, maybe another rumor could possibly go around the school about you. But it’s just a feeling. (Sophie smiles and bumps past Jamie as Caylee walks up to her) Caylee: What did the bitch do now? Jamie: I’m going to kill her. Caylee: That won’t do anything, you have to get her back. Jamie: Not now, I need to make everything right before I can start messing it all up again. Caylee: Jamie what are you even talking about? Jamie: Everything was perfect! I had a boyfriend and great friends and a club I was a part of and now everything is disappearing. The club is in chaos, my boyfriend cheated on me and now thinks I’m stalking him, and my so-called “best friend” slept with my ex! Caylee: She thought you guys were broken up. Jamie: He’s still my ex…and she jumped at the chance to sleep with him because that’s how Julia is. She gets what she wants, just like Sophie. Caylee: You need to calm down, Jame. Jamie: No…I need to talk to Sadie. Caylee: Why Sadie? Jamie: Because she understands where I’m coming from. (Jamie walks away and Caylee looks confused) Sub Plot: Blake (Blake walks into Mrs. Dayton’s office) Mrs. Dayton: Take a seat, Mr. Sommer. Blake: What’s this for? Mrs. Dayton: I’ve been looking at your grades and…they’re less than stellar. Blake: Well duh. Mrs. Dayton: This needs to change, Blake. Based on your current grades and the ones from the beginning of the year, you need to ace every single one of your midterms if you want to go on to be a junior next year. Blake: I’m getting held back? Mrs. Dayton: It’s a strong possibility. Blake: But I still have a whole other semester to pick them up. Mrs. Dayton: With these scores, even if you were to ace every class the second semester, they still would not be good enough to pass the class. Blake: Oh my god… Mrs. Dayton: I really don’t think you want to be held back, Blake. Blake: No… Mrs. Dayton: So get yourself together and start studying for these midterms, okay? Blake: Yeah… (He leaves and closes the door) Blake: Yeah right. Main Plot: Jamie (Sadie is alone eating lunch and Jamie sits down next to her) Sadie: Hello? Jamie: I need to talk to you, you’re the only one who understands. Sadie: Understands what? Jamie: I want things to change and people keep treating me like I’m crazy. Sadie: You aren’t crazy, the crazy one is the girl with anger issues who’s running a club she doesn’t even like anymore and keeps going after a guy who likes you. Jamie: Jeremy? Sadie: No…Tim is head over heels for you, Jamie. Jamie: Tim? I know he asked me to homecoming, but he was drunk? Sadie: That doesn’t mean anything. He really likes you and so I stopped going after him because I know I didn’t have a chance. Jamie: Wow…I better go. Thank you for telling me, Sadie. Sadie: Yeah… Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks up to Olivia who is studying Algebra) Moon: Hey, wanna hangout after school? Olivia: Wish I could. Moon: Why can’t you? It’s Monday you’re not at your mom’s. Olivia: I have to study for these freaking finals. If I don’t do amazing on all of them my mom will be pissed. Moon: Can’t you spare one night of studying for your best friend? Olivia: No. Sorry, Moon. Go hang out with Jamie, I mean you share a hallway with her, it shouldn’t be too hard to find time to hang with her. Moon: Fine, I’ll be the pathetic little sister who tags along to all of her adventures. Olivia: What? Moon: I don’t know! It just seems like everyone is too busy for me. Olivia: Then find some new friends who aren’t busy. Moon: They’ll sure as hell be better than the ones I have now. (Moon stomps off and Olivia shakes her head) Sub Plot: Blake (Blake is at his locker and Kat and Jarrod walk up to him) Kat: I heard Dayton called you in. What did she say? Blake: If I don’t ace my midterms I’m going to fail. Kat: Told you! Jarrod: That sucks, what are you going to do? Blake: Hah, nothing. Kat: You’re just going to fail your way back into sophomore year next year? Blake: School doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll just retake it next year and then when I’m 18 I’ll drop out. Jarrod: And how does your girlfriend feel about this? Blake: She doesn’t have to know. Kat: You’re not going to tell her? Blake: Why should I? It’s none of her business! Kat: It’s completely her business! How do you think she’s going to feel being known as the girlfriend of the guy who failed? Blake: Well- Kat: Tell her Blake…or I will. Blake: No you wouldn’t. Kat: Watch me. (Kat rushes off to find Eliza and Blake freaks out, following her with Jarrod) Kat: Eliza, I have to tell you something. Blake: NO she doesn’t!! Eliza: Um, you guys okay? Is something going on? Kat: Blake has to tell you something…unless he’d rather me tell you. Eliza: Blake? Blake: Um…I’m going to get held back if I don’t ace all of my midterms. Eliza: What? How could you even pull that off? Blake: I don’t know. Eliza: Blake, don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you do ace them all. We’ll study every night if we have to okay? Blake: What? Eliza: I love you way too much to let you ruin your life. (The warning bell rings and Eliza kisses Blake) Eliza: I love you…I really do. (Eliza walks away and Blake looks surprised) Blake: She’s never said that before and actually meant it… Kat: So you’d better get studying if you want to keep her. Blake: This isn’t supposed to happen, her being my tutor. She’s my girlfriend. Kat: Well someone has to get through that thick skull of yours and who better than your main squeeze? (Kat smiles and walks away with Jarrod) Blake: Studying…great. Main Plot: Jamie (Tim is studying in the courtyard and Jamie walks up to him) Tim: Hey Jamie, what’s- (Jamie grabs him and starts making out with him) Tim: What was that for? Jamie: You like me right? Tim: Yeah… Jamie: I like you too, so let’s make out more. (Jamie tries to kiss him and he pulls away) Tim: So are we dating? Jamie: Dating? Hell no! Tim: So what is this? Friends with benefits? Jamie: If you want to give it a name, then sure. Tim: This isn’t me, Jamie. I actually want a relationship. Jamie: From what I’ve learned…relationships don’t mean anything. Tim: Then you haven’t been in a good relationship. Jamie: Well right now…I don’t want nor do I need a relationship. Tim: So…we pretend this didn’t happen? Jamie: Pretty much…see you around. (Tim smiles and Jamie walks away and pulls out her phone) Jamie: Oh my god, Jules I need to tell you something right away! Meet me in the lunchroom! Third Plot: Moon Moon: Where’s my sister when I need her? Jamie! Jamie: Yeah? Moon: Do you maybe want to hang out? I have nothing to do and we haven’t really hung out in a while. Jamie: Sorry, Moon. Too busy, have to find Julia. Moon: Is that girl your whole life or something? Jamie: Something happened and I need to talk to her about it. Moon: What happened? Jamie: Don’t worry about it. Moon: I will worry about it, let me in on it please? Jamie: Can you drop the annoying little sibling act for one day please? You’ve been such a pest. Moon: I’m a pest? Well at least I don’t date players. Jamie: Shut up! Moon: Why? Still can’t face the truth that your best friend totally dissed you? Think about it Jamie, she went after him twice. Not once, twice. Can you really trust her with any of your secrets? Jamie: Yes I can, you don’t get any of this, Moon. Moon: I’m not stupid, Jamie. I understand all of this, I understand that you have to keep your friends in check and your boyfriend in check and your whole life in check and keep it all perfect when really it’s falling apart because you’re such a control freak! Jamie: Stop talking to me, Moon! My friends hate you for a reason! Moon: I don’t give a damn what they think! They’re crazy for staying with you this whole time. If I wasn’t your sister…I would have checked out a long time ago… (Moon walks away and Jamie starts to fight back tears and walks away) Sub Plot: Blake (Eliza and Blake are studying in his room) Eliza: Do you understand the formula now? Blake: No…what does b stand for? Eliza: The base. Blake: What’s that? Eliza: Oh my god. Blake: I told you, I’m unteachable. Except for when it comes to making out, I’m the master. (They start to make out and he slides his hand up her shirt) Eliza: Um Blake, let’s get back to studying. Blake: Too far? Thought so… Eliza: Blake…I’m just a freshman…I thought we agreed we were too young for this stuff. Blake: That was three months ago when we started dating. Eliza: Well three months later and I’m still a freshman and we’re still too young. Blake: Well that just sucks that I have a girlfriend that would rather waste time learning algebra than making out. Eliza: You said you were okay with this…you lied? Blake: I thought things would change… Eliza: I can’t believe this right now… Blake: Now we can either make out or you can go because I don’t give a damn about my studies. Eliza: Then I am so gone! (Eliza leaves and slams the door, Blake looks upset) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie watches Jeremy at his locker and takes a deep breath as she walks up to him) Jamie: Jeremy we need to talk. Jeremy: Oh no. Jamie: I don’t care about what Sophie said, I’m not stalking you, but I don’t hate you anymore. I just made out with Tim because I’m so messed up. I yelled at Moon and- Jeremy: Jamie, what are you talking about? Jamie: I guess I’m saying…I wanted to hate you…I really wanted to hate you, but I just couldn’t. I can’t hate you even after you cheated on me and I wish I could! You’re gross and a backstabber but I love you! (He kisses her) Jeremy: I love you so much Jamie, you don’t even know. It was so stupid what I did with J but you don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’re the only one I want and the only one I need and I love you so damn much! (They kiss again and Moon watches, shaking her head) Jeremy: Wait you made out with Tim? Jamie: Rebound. Jeremy: Nice. (They kiss again) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks over to Julia) Moon: The Jamery reunion has occurred. Julia: What? Moon: Jamie and Jeremy are back together? Julia: Really? That’s good for them, just as long as he doesn’t cheat again. Moon: Keep your distance, slut. Julia: Excuse me? Moon: Do I need to make myself any clearer? You slept with Jeremy not once, but twice. So stay away. Julia: I’m your sister’s best friend, I’m not going to hurt her again. Moon: You already did twice, what’s keeping you from doing it again. You’re a slut and a whore and I don’t want my sister getting hurt. Julia: Maybe you should stay out of your sister’s drama and deal with your own freshman fights, okay? Moon: Maybe you should tie your tubes or you’ll be pregnant by the end of this semester. (Moon gives her a fake smile and walks away, Julia looks pissed) Sub Plot: Blake (The next day, Blake is walking through the hall and hears Eliza and Kat at her locker) Eliza: I can’t date an idiot like that, Kat. Kat: He’s going to die if you break up with him. Eliza: I don’t want to break up…but I deserve better than a guy who fails a grade. Kat: You do, so do what you think is best. Eliza: I love him…I really do. I just can’t… (Jarrod puts his hand on Blake’s shoulder) Jarrod: Dude, just study for god’s sake. Don’t lose a good girl like her. Blake: Yeah…I will. Jarrod: Study? Blake: She’s everything to me…thinking about how she could be embarrassed by me…it hurts. Jarrod: Can you blame her? Blake: No…which is why I’m going to change. I don’t want things to change…but if it’s for my girl…I’ll do anything…I can’t mess this up… Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie sits down next to Julia in class) Julia: Hey, Moon told me about you and Jeremy. Jamie: How does she know? Julia: I don’t know. Jamie: That little brat… Julia: Tell me about it. Jamie: Huh? Julia: Nothing, so how did it happen? Jamie: You mean us getting back? I realized that everything was okay until I lost him and even after everything, I still love him. Julia: That’s adorable. Is this going to solve all of your problems? Jamie: Not all of them…there’s still Moon and Sophie and all their shit. Julia: Oh yeah, is Sophie going to be pissed you and Jeremy got back together? Jamie: Probably, she’ll find some way to make my life hell again. Only this time, I’m not taking it anymore. Julia '''You’re going to have to make the first move. '''Jamie: Like revenge? On her? Julia: Yeah, fight fire with fire. Jamie: It could work… Julia: It will. Once she sees you’re not afraid to fight dirty, she’ll lay off. Jamie: Then time to get planning… Third Plot: Moon (Devon walks up to Moon) Devon: Hey there. Moon: Hi Devon. Devon: Want to maybe hang out this weekend? Moon: No, sorry. Devon: Oh…um okay. (Devon walks away and Olivia walks up to Moon) Olivia: You wanted friends and there was one right there. Moon: Devon’s alone all the time anyway, I need to focus. Olivia: Focus on what exactly? Moon: It’s halfway through my freshman year and I’m still in my sister’s shadow. I need to break free from it. Olivia: How are you going to do that exactly? Moon: Not sure…I’ll figure something out. I can guarantee next semester things will be much different for me. I will be much different… Sub Plot: Blake (Blake hesitantly walks up to Eliza) Eliza: Hi um, I need to talk to you. Blake: Me first. Can you please help me pass these midterms? Eliza: You actually care now? Blake: I care about you, that’s it. This is what you want so I’m going to make sure you get it. Eliza: Oh my god, Blake you’re amazing! I really do love you… Blake: I love you too… (They kiss and Jarrod and Kat watch and high five) Kat: A deed is done. Jarrod: You’re weird. Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy are laying in the grass together in the courtyard, holding hands) Jeremy: This is good. Jamie: It really is. Jeremy: Can we last this time? Jamie: We’d better. And if you ever cheat on me again- Jeremy: I won’t. Jamie: Not unless you want your ballsack stapled to the ceiling. Jeremy: Ouch. Jamie: Do you maybe want to help me with something? Jeremy: Of course. Jamie: I want revenge on Sophie. Jeremy: I’m in. Have anything in mind? Jamie: Not yet…but I’ll figure something out. Jeremy: Until then can we kiss? Jamie: I don’t know, it’s a possibility. (Jeremy laughs and they start to kiss under the tree) 'THURSDAY' Jamie: She is a lying bitch…how could you not see that? FIRST NIGHT Eliza: She’s gone! No one can find her! OF THE TWO NIGHT FINALE Olivia: I can’t live like this anymore! SHIT Sophie: He likes you…a lot. WILL Sophie: How could you?! GO Caylee: Something is not okay here… DOWN Scott: I’m so scared… Olivia: I’m leaving Clearwater…forever… THE TWO-NIGHT FINALE EVENT, THIS THURS-FRI ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI What do you want to happen in the finale? Tell me in the comments how you want it to play out. Category:Blog posts